Mash Off
Mash Off '''Source is the sixth episode of the third season of Glee. It will premiere on November 15th, 2011. Spoilers/Rumors After Episode 6, there is a 1 week break due to The X-Factor Source '''Plot Sue starts a smear campaign to take down her biggest competitor for the Congressional seat. Meanwhile, Puck (Mark Salling) has a crush, and Will (Matthew Morrison) and Shelby Corcoran (guest star Idina Menzel) encourage some friendly competition. Source 'Harmony, Rachel and Kurt' *We will discover that Harmony felt threatened after watching some videos in Rachel's Facebook where she is singing, so she decides to land on McKinley to terrorize Miss Rachel Berry and make her not want to enter in NYADA . Source *Kurt and Rachel "have some great stuff coming up in the 6th episode..." Source *Rachel is up to no good. Source 'Pot Of Sugar' *Something shocking for Mercedes will happen that could cause the end of the Glee Club. Source *Mercedes feels that she was rude to her friends, but her boyfriend doesn't feel the same, this may cause some troubles for the couple. Source 'Sue' *A young Sue Sylvester will appear. Aged about 18. Source **She will sing at least 1 song. Source 'Scenes' *Rachel and Santana will have a scene. Source *There's a scene between Blaine, Rachel and Mercedes . Source 'Music' *Please note that since they are recording the Christmas album, at the same time when they were in the recording studio it could've been for that.* * Mark (Puck) and Cory (Finn) recorded a duet. Source *It's been described as pop/rock. Source * Lindsay Pearce (Harmony) was in the recording studio. Source *Samuel Larsen was in the recording Studio. Source 1 Source 2 * Naya (Santana) has been in the recording studio twice to record two songs. Source *Amber (Mercedes) was in the recording Studio.Source *Heather (Brittany) was in the recording Studio Source *Dianna (Quinn) was in the recording Studio. Source *Darren (Blaine) and Kevin (Artie) might have recorded a song together, or they just both recorded on the same day. Source * Lea (Rachel) was in the studio recording a few songs. Source *Chris (Kurt) recorded a fun song. Source * Cory (Finn) recorded a song. SourceAt least 2 songs in this episode are mash-ups. Source *Chris and Darren recorded a duet lately. Source (it can be in this episode or in "The First Time", or it can be a christmas song). Songs *'Hot for Teacher' ' '''by ''Van Halen. Sung by Puck . Source *'You and I/Just You and I' by Lady Gaga / Eddie Rabbit. Sung by Will and Shelby. Source *'One Way or Another/Hit Me With Your Best Shot' ' '''by Blondie / Pat Benatar. Sung by' TBA Source *Maneater/You Make My Dreams Come True by'' Hall & Oates. Sung by ''TBA . Source *Rumor Has It/Someone Like You' ' by'' Adele. Sung by ''TBA. Source''' Guest Stars Guest Cast *TBA as Young Sue Sylvester. Source 1 Source 2 *Lindsay Pearce as Harmony *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan Photos xfma.jpg|Samuel recording his first song for Glee with Alex Anders tumblr_lrhlmjg1dW1qd53kgo1_500.jpg obepv.jpg|Darren in the studio BV72Z.jpg|Kevin and Darren recording their song tumblr_lsitlo0eV21qgviez.png|Casting Call - Young Sue (Includes confirmation she will sing) lolllll.JPG|It's blurry but you can see Damian, Harry, Naya, Kevin and Dianna. es:Episodio:Mash-Off Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes